Never was and Never will be
by pingmoo
Summary: Banyak hal yang Baekhyun benci di dunia ini. Dia membenci langit yang mendung, strawberry yang asam, dan juga serangga. Namun yang paling dia benci itu, alpha saingannya. Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun hates his life. Chanbaek, hunhan, MxM, MxF, DLDR. A/B/O au.
1. Chapter 1

Never was and Never will be

By: Pingmoo

WARNING: MxM, MxF, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics AU!Fic, modern era, violence. Not a wolf fic. And TYPO for sure

Pairing: **Chanbaek, Hunhan, Baekyeon (slight).**

.

.

.

.

A/N: Ya fic ini ada Baekyeon-nya. Di awal fic ini mereka akan menjalin hubungan asmara (pacaran/dating/in relationship) atau apapun itu. Nah, saya bukan seorang Baekyeon shipper namun dalam cerita ini, hubungan Baekyeon diperlukan. Endingnya tetap akan **Chanbaek,** tapi tidak akan langsung di awal cerita. Jika ada pembaca yang benar-benar Chanbaek shipper hardcore yang tidak suka sama Taeyeon ngapa-ngapain sama Baekhyun, silakan tekan tombol close.

Sekali lagi ini **CHANBAEK** fic yaaa..

Buat yang open-minded terima kasih sudah mau melanjutkan membaca fic ini. You are the best! :)

* * *

-Chapter 1-

"Astaga, bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat sedikit? Aku buru-buru!" hardik seorang pemuda berperawakan cukup tinggi pada orang di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan tidak sabaran.

"Baekhyun, jangan bicara seperti itu. Maafkan kami." gadis cantik di sampingnya membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang yang wajahnya mulai tampak kesal itu.

"Taeyeon, tidak perlu minta maaf!" Baekhyun tampak tersinggung dengan tingkah laku gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Diamlah jangan cari masalah. Kita sudah terlambat kuliah pagi!" balas gadis itu—Taeyeon mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ukh! Aku benci kuliah pagi!" ringis Baekhyun dan kemudian ikut mempercepat langkahnya mengimbangi langkah Taeyeon.

Banyak hal yang Baekhyun benci di dunia ini. Dia benci orang yang berjalan lambat di depannya, dia benci keramaian, dan kebenciannya pada ketimun tidak bisa dibilang normal. Mendengar kata ketimun saja sudah bisa membuatnya kesal.

Salah satu hal yang masuk dalam daftar yang Baekhyun benci adalah mengapa dia harus terlahir dalam keluarga Byun. Baginya lahir di keluarga Byun itu seperti petaka. Di masa lalu mungkin dia seorang penjahat hingga Tuhan menghukumnya di kehidupan sekarang dengan terlahir di keluarga Byun.

Mungkin banyak orang yang tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya itu. Keluarga Byun merupakan salah satu keluarga yang terkenal dan memiliki kuasa di Korea Selatan. Byun Heechul, 54 tahun, Alpha, ayahnya, merupakan salah satu politikus ternama. Rakyat Korea Selatan mencintainya. Dia terkenal sebagai politikus yang selalu membela hak-hak rakyat dan kesetaraan gender di masyarakat.

Berbagai fasilitas rakyat yang dinikmati oleh warga Korea Selatan merupakan hasil kerasnya. Byun Heechul juga memiliki keluarga yang indah dan harmonis di mata masyarakat. Istrinya, Ahn Heeyeon, 45 tahun, Beta, merupakan mantan Miss Korea yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan kepintarannya. Heeyeon selalu mendampingi suaminya di setiap langkah politisinya.

Mereka dikaruniai dua putra di pernikahan mereka. Putra pertama mereka, Byun Kyuhyun, 25 tahun, Alpha, terkenal dengan kejeniusannya dalam bidang engineering. Merupakan lulusan terbaik MIT, dan sudah sering mengharumkan nama Korea di dunia international. Sering disebut sebagai Putra Idaman Korea Selatan. Karena kepintarannya itu, sering diundang sebagai pembicara di berbagai universitas untuk berbagi ilmu pengetahuan atau mengajar beberapa kelas tertentu.

Dan yang terakhir dari keluarga 'sempurna' itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, 19 tahun, Alpha. Memiliki bakat hapkido yang luar biasa. Memenangkan banyak turnamen dalam negeri walaupun luar negeri. Walaupun media sering menyebutnya sebagai 'anti-social' karena media sering mendapatinya mangkir dari pesta atau gala resmi. Sosoknya juga sangat jarang terlihat di media mana pun dan banyak masyarakat yang mengira bahwa Byun Heechul hanya memiliki satu anak saja.

Sebuah hal yang disyukuri Baekhyun. Makin banyak orang yang tidak mengenalinya, itu makin bagus. Baekhyun ingin kehidupan sekolahnya berjalan biasa-biasa saja tanpa ada orang yang mencoba berteman dengannya hanya untuk mendapatkan keuntungan semata. Memang nama marga 'Byun' merupakan nama marga yang cukup jarang di Korea, namun bukan berarti tidak ada warga Korea lain dengan nama marga itu. Kadang dia agak merutuki ayahnya kenapa ayahnya bukan bernama Kim Heechul saja atau Lee Heechul. Dengan marga pasaran itu, tentu semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Baekhyun membenci marga Byun yang tersemat di namanya ini.

Ayahnya selalu membanggakan kakaknya. Putra emasnya yang layak menyandang marga Byun di depan namanya. Sedangkan dirinya harus berada di balik bayang-bayang kakaknya saja. Kadang Baekhyun berpikir ayahnya hanya mentoleransi keberadaannya saja dan hanya mendukungnya karena ada reputasi yang harus dia jaga. Bagaimana bisa seorang Byun Heechul memperjuangkan kemakmuran rakyat kalau anaknya sendiri tidak terurus.

Yeah, Baekhyun memang membenci banyak hal. Namun apa yang kau harapkan dari pemuda berusia 19 tahun yang sedang dalam masa pencarian jati dirinya?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Taeyeon tiba di kelas mereka dan menghembuskan napas lega. Dosen mereka belum tiba di kelas. Mereka pun berjalan ke dalam mencari kursi kosong, Taeyeon berjalan ke arah area kursi khusus omega sementara Baekhyun berjalan ke area kursi khusus alpha. Walaupun kelas mereka dicampur, namun pihak universitas tetap menganggap agar area duduk mereka dipisah untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Kau tidak pernah tahu kapan insting seorang alpha untuk mendominasi omega tiba-tiba bangkit.

"Begitu kelas bubar aku tunggu aku di pintu belakang kelas." ujar Baekhyun pada Taeyeon yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Taeyeon. Taeyeon pun berjalan ke belakang kelas dan bergabung bersama teman-teman omeganya yang lain sementara Baekhyun mencari tempat duduk di depan kelas tempat para alpha duduk.

"Mesra sekali dengan pacar omegamu." siul salah satu alpha yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di kursi depan itu.

"Cari pacar omega kalau begitu." balas Baekhyun sambil memutar matanya memandang alpha berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"Tidak. Omega itu... terlalu lembut untukku." ujar alpha itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Berpikir bahwa kau lebih baik dari mereka Kim Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata terpicing.

"Hey, jangan salah paham. Aku bilang mereka terlalu lembut. Aku suka pasanganku...lebih menantang." balasnya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Alpha maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya. _Satu lagi alpha yang menginginkan keluarga full alpha._ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Alpha... beta... tidak masalah bagiku. Aku hanya tidak menginginkan omega." kata Jongin sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Baekhyun tidak membalas perkataan Jongin, hanya menaruh tasnya di atas meja panjang di samping Jongin, menarik kursinya dan duduk tepat di samping Jongin.

Alpha, beta, omega. Satu hal yang Baekhyun benci juga. Bisa dibilang merupakan termasuk dari salah satu dua hal yang paling dibencinya. Menurutnya Tuhan itu terlalu ' _extra'_ dalam menciptakan umatnya. Tuhan menciptakan pria dan wanita, kedua jenis kelamin itu baginya sudah lebih dari cukup. Kenapa harus menambahkan kelamin Alpha, Beta dan Omega?

Jika kau seorang pria dan alpha, beruntunglah hidupmu. Kau berada di hierarki tertinggi dalam masyarakat.

Jika kau seorang wanita dan alpha, hidupmu juga sama beruntungnya. Wanita alpha pun sangat disegani dalam masyarakat. Mereka bisa menghasilkan keturunan yang kuat dari rahim mereka. Jika seorang alpha pria dan alpha wanita menikah, keturunan mereka sudah pasti dijamin akan menjadi seorang alpha juga.

Intinya pria ataupun wanita tidak masalah, gender terpenting adalah apakah kau seorang alpha, beta atau omega. Alpha selalu dianggap sebagai yang terbaik dari ketiganya. Baik dari segi fisik maupun mental, mereka jauh lebih stabil dan kuat.

Beta pun tidak kalah jauh dari seorang alpha baik dari segi fisik maupun mental. Satu hal yang kurang dari beta adalah mereka tidak memiliki ' _knot'._ Bukan hal yang penting kalau Baekhyun boleh berkomentar. Namun sayangnya 99% warga di dunia ini menganggap _knot_ itu hal yang penting. Dan hanya alpha pria yang memilikinya.

Terakhir omega. Kebanyakan yang memiliki gender ini adalah wanita. Dari segi fisik, mereka jauh lebih lemah daripada alpha maupun beta, namun gairah seksual mereka jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan beta. Hal ini yang menyebabkan mereka mendapatkan pandangan miring dari masyarakat.

Puluhan tahun yang lalu mungkin tiap omega wanita masih mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak adil dari masyarakat dan hanya dianggap sebagai mesin penghasil anak atau pun penjaga rumah. Namun semua itu berubah karena Byun Heechul yang memperjuangkan hak-hak omega. Baginya omega itu merupakan sesuatu yang harus dilindungi dan dihargai. Mereka juga merupakan bagian yang berharga dari masyarakat dan harus diperlakukan setara dengan alpha dan beta.

Tentu masih banyak alpha dengan pemikiran sempitnya yang menganggap bahwa omega tak akan pernah setara dengan alpha. Tempat yang pantas untuk omega bagi mereka hanyalah di atas ranjang mereka. Tidak menempati jabatan penting karena mental mereka tidak akan mampu untuk menghadapi tekanan pekerjaan. Baekhyun pun membenci alpha yang seperti itu. Keluarganya pun demikian. Mereka seolah menganggap bahwa omega adalah seseorang yang bodoh. Padahal ada omega berbakat di luar sana, namun bagaimana mereka bisa menunjukkan bakat mereka jika mereka tidak diizinkan untuk bersinar.

Lalu yang memiliki hierarki terendah di masyarakat, omega pria. Persentase omega pria sangatlah rendah bahkan sangat jarang terdengar. Dari semua omega yang ada hanya 4% di antara mereka yang merupakan omega pria. Omega pria dianggap sebagai sebuah aib. Jika ada dalam sebuah keluarga terlahir omega pria, maka hanya malu yang akan keluarga itu dapat. Omega pria merupakan sebuah anomali yang seharusnya tidak terjadi.

Pada zaman dahulu omega pria sering dijadikan sebagai simpanan oleh para petinggi negara ataupun selir raja atau hanya sekedar pemuas nafsu belaka. Mereka sama nikmatnya dengan wanita, bahkan lebih ketat dari omega wanita, tapi mereka tidak akan hamil seperti omega wanita, itu yang menyebabkan para penguasa zaman dahulu sangat suka menyimpan omega pria untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka. Mereka tidak perlu menggunakan pengaman atau pun kontrasepsi untuk mencegah kehamilan dan kenikmatan yang diraih beberapa kali lipat daripada meniduri omega wanita.

Seiring perkembangan zaman, jumlah omega pria semakin berkurang. Banyak yang langsung dibunuh atau dibuang atau dijual oleh keluarganya ketika keluarganya mengetahui mereka seorang omega pria. Di zaman modern ini sudah sangat jarang terdengar omega pria. Generasi mereka seolah akan habis setelah abad ini berlalu, sebab omega pria terakhir yang terdaftar dalam sensus sudah berusia 45 tahun. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi omega pria yang terdaftar dalam sensus.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kelas sudah berjalan 30 menit ketika pintu kelas mereka terbuka dan seorang pria tinggi dan bertubuh atletis masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam atau permintaan maaf karena sudah mengganggu proses belajar mengajar yang sedang terjadi.

Pria itu—seorang alpha, berjalan ke area duduk khusus alpha dan membuang tasnya tepat di kursi kosong di paling depan dekat papan tulis beberapa meja dari meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar matanya. Tipikal seorang alpha, sombong dan menganggap dunia berputar hanya mengitari dirinya. Hanya alpha yang sudah datang telat dan masih berani duduk paling depan. Walaupun memang semua area duduk alpha berada di bagian terdepan kelas, namun bukan berarti mereka harus duduk paling depan. Tapi ada beberapa alpha yang menganggap semakin depan mereka duduk, maka semakin _alpha_ status mereka. Bingung? Baekhyun juga.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, kau terlambat lagi." dosen di depan kelas menegur alpha yang baru masuk itu.

Alpha itu menatap nyalang dosen itu dengan mata bulatnya yang tampak sangat mengerikan. Dosen beta itu mendadak terdiam, kemudian berdeham dan kembali melanjutkan pelajaran seolah-olah dia tidak baru saja diintimidasi oleh seorang murid _yang notabene seorang alpha._

Baekhyun mengeratkan gengaman tangannya pada bolpoint di tangannya. Sikap alpha yang seenaknya ini dan menganggap dirinya selalu berada di paling puncak hierarki. Baekhyun membencinya.

Park Chanyeol merupakan salah satu alpha paling populer di sekolahnya. Ayahnya merupakan pemilik Samexo, salah satu perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Korea Selatan. Perusahaan mereka tidak hanya fokus pada elektronik semata, namun juga pada persenjataan. Mereka menyuplai senjata dan tank kepada pemerintah Korea Selatan. Dan ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ayahnya akan maju dalam kampanye pemilihan presiden yang akan datang.

Dari yang Baekhyun tahu, Park Yunho merupakan tipe alpha yang menentang penyetaraan gender, dan nampaknya hal itu menurun pada anaknya.

"Sudah mengganggu pelajaran masih saja bertingkah seenaknya. Menggelikan." ujar Baekhyun dengan suara yang sengaja diperkeras agar Park Chanyeol mendengarkan suaranya. Di sampingnya Jongin memutar bola matanya dan menggumam kecil _—"Oh, here we go again."_ sambil mengusap dahinya.

Chanyeol berbalik ke arah sumber suara itu dan menatap Baekhyun dan melempar cengiran merendahkan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau dengar itu Yifan? Ada suaranya tapi tidak ada orangnya. Menurutmu apakah kelas ini sekarang ada hantunya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang tidak kalah kerasnya pada alpha tinggi yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mungkin hantu penasaran yang memiliki dendam kesumat padamu." jawab Yifan seadanya. Dia sudah bosan dengan skenario lama ini. Hal yang sama setiap harinya.

"Hantu cebol mungkin? Aku tak bisa melihat rupanya sama sekali. Mungkin di bawah jarak pandang mataku?" gelaknya dengan tawa yang sengaja dia buat-buat. Seluruh kelas hanya diam dan menyaksikan peristiwa ini di bangku mereka masing-masing. Tidak ingin mencampuri pertengkaran yang akan terjadi beberapa menit ke depan.

Bolpoint di genggaman Baekhyun otomatis retak mendengar hinaan yang sampai di telinganya itu. Sungguh dia benci jika tinggi badannya dihina. Sebagai seorang alpha, dia _hanya_ memiliki tinggi badan 174 cm. Tergolong agak rendah memang untuk kaum alpha yang rata-rata memiliki tinggi 180 cm.

Baekhyun benci akan Park Chanyeol. Benci dengan sikap _aku-jauh-lebih-baik-dari-siapapun_ yang dimilikinya. Ego yang dimiliki Park Chanyeol mungkin lebih dalam dari _black hole_ sekalipun. Kekayaan dan kuasa yang dimilikinya seolah membuatnya merasa dia pangeran dan yang lain hanyalah rakyat jelata biasa.

Belum lagi sederet prestasi yang diraihnya baik skala nasional maupun skala internasional. Bahkan prestasinya di usianya yang ke 19 ini sudah melampaui prestasi Byun Kyuhyun, kakak milik Baekhyun. Ketika ditanya kenapa dia tidak melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri seperti Byun Kyuhyun, Park Chanyeol hanya menjawab bahwa kualifikasi Seoul University lebih dari cukup. Jawaban yang memenangkan hati seluruh rakyat tentu saja.

"Mungkin kau harus ke dokter mata, Park! Ukuran telinga dan matamu yang tidak sinkron dengan wajahmu mungkin membawa pengaruh buruk pada penglihatanmu!" Baekhyun balas menghina Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol ingin mencela fisiknya, dia pun bisa mencela fisik milik Chanyeol.

" _Fvck you, Byun!"_

" _Nah, thank you! Freaking gross, Park!"_

"Sialan kau!" Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya namun Yifan dengan segera menariknya untuk kembali duduk dan membisikinya.

"Ingat ayahmu akan melaksanakan kampanyenya sebentar lagi. Apa kata media nanti kalau tahu kau berkelahi di sekolah, dan dengan anak dari politisi Byun?" bisik Yifan.

"Ingat juga reputasimu sebagai anak berprestasi."

Chanyeol mendesis kesal namun membenarkan perkataan Yifan. Dia pun duduk kembali dan membuka buku tulisnya. Suasana kelas masih terasa begitu tegang dan sunyi.

"Tunggu apa lagi, dosen? Silakan dimulai pelajarannya." ucap Yifan memecahkan ketegangan dalam kelas.

Dosen tersebut nampak sedikit terkejut da berusaha mengumpulkan rasa percaya dirinya sesaat kemudian kembali melanjutkan pelajaran seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Baekhyun membalik bukunya kesal dan mencari bolpoint baru di tasnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Si Park Chanyeol sialan itu benar-benar menguji kesabaranku." maki Baekhyun sambil menusuk kasar dumpling di hadapannya dengan sumpit di tangannya.

"Kita sedang makan Baekhyun, tak bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain?" tanya Taeyeon sambil memutar bola matanya. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di cafeteria kampus menikmati makan siang mereka berdua.

" _No, Tae! Listen—"_

"Kau tahu dari dulu aku penasaran kenapa kau membiarkan seorang omega memanggilmu tanpa sebutan honorific? Aku tahu dia itu pacarmu tapi tetap saja itu tak seharusnya dia lakukan. Seolah pacarmu itu omega tanpa tata krama. Inilah akibatnya kalau kau menempatkan mereka setara denganmu. Mereka lupa akan tempatnya." suara Chanyeol memasuki indra pendengaran Baekhyun dan Baekhyun otomatis menoleh dan harus mendongakkan lehernya melihat Chanyeol beserta geng alphanya—Wu Yifan dan Oh Sehun dari kelas sebelah sudah berdiri di sampingnya, mengitarinya dan Taeyeon.

Taeyeon otomatis menjatuhkan pandangannya dan tidak berani membalas tatapan mata para alpha tersebut. Jemarinya mendadak gemetaran memegang sendok makannya.

"Ada yang meminta pendapatmu, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Diletakkannya sumpitnya di atas meja, sebab jika dia tetap memegangnya, mungkin Baekhyun akan menggunakannya untuk menusuk kedua bola mata Chanyeol. Dia bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi dan dia tidak mau jika dia mendapat masalah karena melakukan kekerasan—lebih tepat disebut kekejian sih.

"Nampaknya ajaran ayahmu betul-betul membawa dampak buruk bagi mentalmu sebagai seorang alpha. Jika ada omega yang berani berbicara seperti itu padaku akan kubuat dia tahu tempatnya."

"Tolong berkaca dan lihatlah dirimu sendiri. Ajaran ayahmu itu sudah lama kadaluarsa. Ini bukan tahun 1500 lagi di mana omega dianggap rendah di mata masyarakat. Ini 2017! _Wake up, Park Chanyeol!_

 _"_ Ingat jangan sampai berkelahi Chanyeol, besok ada gala resmi yang harus keluargamu hadiri." bisik Yifan lagi yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Sehun, teman geng beda kelas Chanyeol hanya memandang bosan kejadian di depannya. Agak buang-buang waktu menurutnya.

"Apa ada masalah di sini?" tanya sebuah suara lembut namun berauthoritas.

Kelima orang itu menoleh, dan suara itu ternyata berasal dari ketua badan eksekutif mahasiswa jurusan mereka, Luhan, 21 tahun, Alpha. Mahasiswa kelahiran Beijing, China itu tersenyum menatap keempat alpha yang sedang bartanding feromon tersebut dan seorang omega yang nampak ketakutan di tengah mereka.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya berbicara saja." jawab Sehun sambil memandang wajah Luhan dengan wajah poker facenya.

"Jangan mengerumuni seorang omega seperti itu. Tidakkah kalian lihat gadis malang itu sudah berkeringat dingin?" Luhan balas bertanya, terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Taeyeon yang terlihat gemetaran.

Luhan menyarankan mereka untuk bubar. Sehun langsung berinisiatif untuk mengajak Chanyeol dan Yifan untuk beranjak dari tempat tersebut—yang diprotes oleh Chanyeol namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengalah pada Sehun.

Sehun membalikkan wajahnya sekali lagi sebelum mengiring kedua temannya pergi untuk menatap wajah Luhan. Dianggukkannya sedikit kepalanya yang dibalas anggukan juga oleh Luhan sebelum dia benar-benar beranjak dari cafeteria itu.

"Terima kasih, Luhan-ge." ujar Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol dan gengnya pergi.

"Tak masalah. Coba cek keadaan Taeyeon. Dia masih terlihat begitu gugup." ujar Luhan khawatir.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja." Taeyeon mengipasi dirinya sendiri dan mengelap keringat di dahi dan telapak tangannya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan.

"...ya." jawab Baekhyun sekenanya mengarahkan pandangannya bergantian pada Luhan dan Taeyeon. Dilapnya tangannya yang berkeringat di celana jeansnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _Night Gala at Exordium Hall_

"Senyumlah, Baekhyun. Orang-orang berpikir kalau kau sedang menghadiri pemakaman bukan pesta jika kau terus murung seperti itu." tegur ibu Baekhyun. Putra keduanya itu bukannya berbaur malah menyendiri di sudut pesta dengan segelas champagne di tangannya.

"Eomma, kau tahu betapa aku membenci pesta seperti ini." keluh Baekhyun.

"Aku benci sorotan public seperti ini." sambungnya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar heran padamu. Kau sungguh berbeda dengan kakakmu. Lihatlah dia bahkan sudah berbaur dengan teman ayahmu." ujar ibunya pelan. Menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun dan ayahnya yang sedang berbincang dengan para tamu politisi dan pejabat negara.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sebelum dia berkata kurang ajar kepada ibunya. Dia tahu bahwa ibunya tidak bermaksud untuk membandingkannya dengan kakaknya namun tetap saja ucapan ibunya menyakiti hatinya.

"Karena Byun Kyuhyun merupakan putra idaman kalian, sementara aku... aku bukan apa-apa bukan? Hanya akan membawa malu." bisik Baekhyun lirih.

"Ibu tidak bermaksud seperti itu—" ucapan ibu Baekhyun terpotong oleh suasana pesta yang mendadak riuh.

Park Yunho dan putra tunggalnya Park Chanyeol telah tiba. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang indah. Kedua pria tinggi dan tampan itu mencuri perhatian pesta itu.

Dilihatnya ayahnya menatap Chanyeol dan ada rasa cemburu yang hingga di dalam dada. Baekhyun yakin ayahnya akan lebih senang jika dia memiliki seseorang seperti _Park Chanyeol_ sebagai seorang putra.

Betapa Baekhyun sangat membenci Park Chanyeol.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: yaaa saya tahu saya masih ada dua hutang. Fic lainnya dalam proses pengeditan dan saya sangat ingin menulis cerita ini. Entah kenapa pengen banget nulis fic dengan tema alpha/beta/omega. Biasa, saya paling demen sama fic dengan tema mainstream. Mainstream is my style, I'm sorry OK. :* /tebar kecupan/


	2. Chapter 2

Never was and Never will be

By: Pingmoo

WARNING: MxM, MxF, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics AU!Fic, modern era, violence. Not a wolf fic. And TYPO for sure.

Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Baekyeon (slight)

.

.

.

.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Night Gala at Exordium Hall

Mata Baekhyun menatap sosok Park Chanyeol dan Park Yunho yang langsung dikerumuni oleh para politisi dan istri mereka. Di belakang kerumunan itu terlihat banyak wanita berparas cantik yang nampaknya merupakan putri-putri dari para politisi itu berkumpul dan menatap sosok Park Chanyeol malu-malu. Beberapa di antara mereka nampak terkikik senang akan kehadiran pemuda tampan itu.

Pemandangan yang sangat lumrah terjadi. Begitu keluarga Park datang, keluarga lain akan langsung berlomba-lomba menyodorkan putri mereka ke hadapan keluarga Park dengan harapan putri mereka akan menarik perhatian dari putra satu-satunya keluarga Park. Siapa pun akan bangga jika bisa berbesanan dengan keluarga Park, apalagi menjadi istri dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Namun hingga saat ini, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan wanita mana pun. Dia hanya akan tersenyum dan menampilkan cengiran khasnya dan menolak untuk menjalin hubungan lebih jauh.

Satu hal positif tentang Park Chanyeol di mata Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun masih membenci Park Chanyeol. Hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah dalam kamusnya. Titik.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka masih menyodorkan putri omega mereka kepada putra Park itu? Mereka tidak akan mengambil omega sebagai menantu mereka. Percayalah."

"Tentu saja. Bahkan ibu dari Park Chanyeol sendiri adalah seorang alpha wanita. Keluarga Park tidak akan menyentuh omega sama sekali. Bagi mereka, omega itu di bawah mereka."

"Bahkan kudengar mereka tidak menerima omega sebagai staff di perusahaan mereka. Apalagi sebagai menantu mereka? Hmph!"

"Wah, sexist sekali."

"Sshh, pelankan ucapanmu."

Kasak-kusuk itu terdengar begitu jelas. Ibu Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar hal itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas champagne di tangannya.

Menyebalkan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk tetap menampilkan senyum terbaiknya di hadapan para pejabat dan politisi di depannya. Sungguh dia sama sekali tidak perduli jika putri Tuan Lee dulu pernah mengambil gelas masternya di Stanford University atau pun putri Tuan Choi yang pernah meraih medali emas di Olympic. Tapi berhubung ayahnya membutuhkan semua koneksi yang bisa dia dapat, dia pun harus berpura-pura untuk mendengarkan cerita mereka dengan seksama. Sesekali melempar senyuman lima jarinya dan mengangguk antusias.

Namun kesabaran Chanyeol juga ada batasnya. Jika dia harus mendengarkan bagaimana putri Tuan Kang lulus kuliah di Harvard University dengan nilai GPA 4.0 sempurna sekali lagi, bisa-bisa dia akan menampakkan sifat aslinya dan bersumpah serapah di hadapan para babi tua itu.

Mendadak mata bulatnya menangkap sosok di ujung ruangan. Sosok itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil memegang segelas champagne dan terlihat begitu bosan dan kesal.

Byun Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol mendadak berbinar senang. Lebih baik dia menghabiskan waktunya membuat si Byun emosi itu daripada harus mendengarkan kisah sukses para bandit tua ini.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf tuan-tuan. Tapi aku melihat teman sekelasku di sana. Bisakah aku pergi menyapanya? Aku merasa tak enak jika tak menyapanya." Chanyeol menyela ucapan bapak-bapak di depannya dengan ramah. Tipikal anak baik-baik dan sopan kebanggaan keluarga Park.

Ayahnya pun menepuk pundaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi menyapa temannya.

"Ya aku rasa sebaiknya kau sapa temanmu itu. Biarlah anak muda bergaul dengan sesama anak muda, kan?" Yunho tertawa dan memberikan gesture pada Chanyeol untuk pergi ke arah Baekhyun.

Beberapa wajah kecewa nampak jelas namun Chanyeol tidak mau ambil pusing.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kerumunan itu dengan lega. Dari sikap yang ditunjukkan ayahnya sangat nampak bahwa ayahnya pun tidak tertarik untuk menjodohkan anaknya dengan putri-putri para bandit tua itu.

"Tumben kau hadir di pesta, Byun!" sapa Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang menyadari siapa yang menyapanya mendelik kesal.

"Jika diberi pilihan mending aku pergi bermain di game centre saja, Park!" desis Baekhyun dengan suara kecil. Untuk apa si Park Chanyeol ini menghampirinya seperti ini!

"Membaurlah, Byun Baekhyun. Itu akan berguna bagi masa depanmu." Chanyeol memberikan saran dengan suara rendah. Dia tidak mau percakapannya di dengar orang banyak.

"Apakah membaur denganku akan berguna bagi masa depanmu, Park Chanyeol? Pergilah ke sebelah sana—" ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan putri-putri pejabat. "—masa depanmu menanti!" sambungnya penuh sarkasme.

"Ck, Baekhyun. Bukan begitu caranya berbicara pada orang yang lebih superior darimu." Chanyeol berdecih.

"Apa—" Bola mata Baekhyun membelalak hebat nyaris komikal. Apa maksud Park Chanyeol ini—

"—aku lebih tua darimu asal kau tahu. Mana rasa hormatmu?" Sambung Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghembuskan pelan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya.

"19 tahun. Aku lahir di bulan November, by the way." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih tua 6 bulan darimu, goblok!" Maki Baekhyun. Rasanya Chanyeol selalu bisa membuatnya emosi. Ingin rasanya dia mencekik leher pemuda raksasa di depannya itu. Makan apa dia sampai sebesar ini.

"Serius? Dengan badan sependek ini? Aku pikir kau mengambil kelas akselerasi dan melompat kelas 3 tahun, Byun." Ledek Chanyeol. Bajingan satu ini selalu tidak pernah lupa menyinggung tinggi badannya yang berada jauh di bawahnya.

"Sialan kau!" suara Baekhyun membesar dan menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekitar mereka.

Baekhyun mengatupkan mulutnya rapat sementara Chanyeol memandangnya jahil. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun merontokkan semua gigi yang sedang Chanyeol pamerkan itu.

"Makanya jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan omega. Lihat, kau jadi ikutan mungil seperti mereka." Bisik Chanyeol ke telinga Baekhyun dan membuat pemuda itu bergidik.

"Aku tidak mungil!" Baekhyun mendesis.

"Mungkin tidak untuk ukuran omega, tapi untuk ukuran alpha, kau mungil, Byun."

 _"Fuck you!"_

Baekhyun menyumpahi Chanyeol dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol malah makin semangat dan mengejar sosok itu. Entah kenapa melihat sosok pemuda itu marah membuat hatinya senang. Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mengejar sosok Baekhyun. Sangat mudah mengingat beda jenjang kaki mereka.

"Jangan marah, Baekhyun. Kau ini sensitif sekali. Sedang datang bulan kah?"

 _"Leave me alone!"_

"Kau harus bergaul lebih banyak dengan alpha, Baekhyun. Serius. Sikapmu ini seperti seorang omega yang tengah merajuk."

"Aku alpha, sialan!"

"Maka bersikaplah seperti alpha! Jangan kabur dari pembicaraan hanya karena kau merasa tak senang seperti seorang omega." tantang Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan alpha, omega! Aku hanya tidak tahan dengan sikapmu yang sangat menyebalkan ini." respon Baekhyun jengkel.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Sikap yang mana?" Dahi Chanyeol berkerut tak senang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Sikapmu ini! Sombong, menganggap dirimu paling hebat hanya karena kau alpha dan—ugh—tinggi!" Baekhyun membentangkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol seolah sedang menunjukkan sebuah kenyataan yang sedang terpampang jelas namun Chanyeol tak bisa melihatnya.

"Tapi alpha memang yang paling superior di hierarki masyarakat, Byun. Dari segi fisik, omega tidak akan pernah menang melawan alpha." Jawab Chanyeol angkuh.

"Begitu pikirmu?" Baekhyun mendengus geli seolah teringat sesuatu yang lucu.

"Apa ada omega yang pernah menang dari alpha dalam sebuah turnamen?" tantang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Apa yang lucu?" Chanyeol bertanya heran. Alisnya tertekuk satu.

 _"Nothing..."_ Baekhyun terkekeh sedikit kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dengar Chanyeol, aku harap kau bisa lebih membuka pikiranmu. Akan sangat pemuda gemilang sepertimu memiliki pemikiran yang sangat sempit. Omega tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, oke?" Dan dengan satu kalimat terakhir itu Baekhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung, memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun.

"... Pemikiranku tidak salah," Gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri

"Alpha memang yang terbaik." Lanjutnya, namun mulai ada nada keraguan dalam kata-kata itu. Matanya masih menatap sosok Baekhyun yang menjauh hingga sosok itu menghilang ditelan kerumunan tamu pesta.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sejak Chanyeol lahir hingga dia besar hingga sekarang ini, dia tahu bahwa dia lebih dari orang lain. Dia lebih pintar, lebih kuat, lebih stabil, lebih gesit dan tentu saja lebih kaya dari orang lain. Walaupun hal terakhir mengenai tidak ada hubungannya dengan status alpha seseorang.

Alpha diciptakan dengan ketahanan fisik yang jauh lebih baik dan stamina yang lebih kuat jika dibandingkan dengan beta atau pun omega. Tubuh mereka berkembang lebih sempurna jika dibandingkan dengan beta apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan omega.

Dari segi manapun alpha lebih tahan banting dibandingkan dengan omega. Ibunya, Sandara Park, merupakan seorang alpha wanita yang sangat anggun namun kuat disaat bersamaan. Wanita mandiri yang memiliki perusahaan kosmetik terkenal Dara Beauty, sebelum akhirnya dipinang oleh Park Yunho. Prinsipnya adalah tidak membiarkan siapa pun untuk membuat dirinya tergantung pada orang itu. Dia mandiri dan dia bisa membangun hidupnya dari nol hingga ke puncak dengan tangannya sendiri. Hingga saat ini pun ibunya masih memimpin perusahaan kosmetiknya sendiri dan tidak dicampuri tangan sama sekali oleh ayahnya. Hal yang membuat Chanyeol sangat bangga pada ibunya. Cantik, anggun namun kuat dan mandiri.

Jika dibandingkan dengan omega wanita yang hanya menunggu untuk dinikahi dan mendapatkan suami alpha atau beta untuk melindungi mereka. Tentu sangat beda jauh. Kebanyakan dari mereka bersekolah hingga ke jenjang tinggi hanya demi menaikkan harga jual mereka agar mereka dilirik oleh keluarga alpha. Karena akan lebih membanggakan bagi omega wanita untuk mendapatkan suami alpha pria dibandingkan beta pria.

"Ibu tidak masalah dengan calon istrimu kelak, baik dia seorang alpha, beta ataupun omega. Asalkan dia bisa mendampingimu dan menyayangimu." tutur ibunya.

Namun ayahnya berpendapat lain.

"Jika bukan seorang alpha, jangan berpikir untuk menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini."

Itu kata ayahnya.

Dengan pola pikir itulah Chanyeol tumbuh. Omega tidak ada artinya, mereka lemah dan hanya bisa menjadi benalu.

Maka ketika dia bertemu Byun Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya di hari pertama kuliahnya di Seoul University, dia begitu heran. Bukan mengenai dia seorang alpha memiliki pacar omega, hal itu sangat lumrah. Tapi mengenai dia seolah menempatkan pacar omega itu—dan omega-omega lainnya seolah mereka berada di kasta yang sama. Dan hal itu sangat membuat Chanyeol tak nyaman.

Seorang omega harusnya menaruh rasa hormat pada seorang alpha. Bukan seenaknya menjitak kepala seorang alpha untuk menarik perhatiannya. Jika seorang omega berani melakukan hal itu padanya, Chanyeol akan memaksa omega itu untuk berlutut meminta maaf padanya karena sudah berani bertindak lancang pada seseorang yang berkasta tinggi seperti dirinya. Bukan malah cengengesan minta maaf seperti yang dilakukan alpha itu.

"Kalau kau bengong lagi, aku akan menjitak mu lagi!" ujar omega wanita itu.

"Ehehe, maaf Tae. Aku akan memperhatikan pidatonya sekarang." pemuda itu tersenyum jahil sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol berlari kemudian memukul senyuman itu dari wajah alpha itu. Mempermalukan nama seorang alpha saja. Geram Chanyeol dibuatnya.

Belakangan, barulah dia tahu bahwa alpha itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, putra kedua dari Byun Heechul menurut info yang didapat oleh Yifan.

Tidak heran jika putra Byun Heechul bertingkah seperti ayahnya.

Tapi semenjak itu pula Chanyeol menjadi sering memperhatikan Baekhyun. Dia agak pendek untuk ukuran seorang alpha, namun memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang luar biasa. Banyak medali emas maupun trofi yang diraihnya dari turnamen hapkido yang diikutinya baik dari skala internasional mau pun nasional.

Mungkin karena kakinya kebanyakan dipakai menendang sejak kecil maka pertumbuhannya terganggu.

Entahlah.

Walaupun eksterior luarnya dia tampak dingin terhadap Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol jadi suka memperhatikan Baekhyun dan gerak-geriknya. Mulai dari senyumnya, matanya yang sayu namun indah itu. Dan.. bibirnya.

Jujur semua fitur wajah yang dimilikinya terlihat terlalu feminim untuk fitur wajah seorang alpha. Namun tubuh maskulinnya seolah mengimbangi semua itu.

"Hati-hati jangan dipandang terlalu lama. Nanti kau menjadi gay akibat keseringan menatapnya." Ledek Yifan suatu hari ketika mereka sementara berada di kantin universitas mereka untuk makan siang. Dan seperti biasa sehabis memesan makanan mereka dan mencari tempat duduk yang mengarah ke meja Baekhyun duduk, Chanyeol akan kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun dari jauh sambil makan.

"Berbicara dari pengalaman pribadimu dengan ketua badan ekskutif mahasiswa kita?" Chanyeol menyindir balik ucapan Yifan yang sukses membungkam mulut pria keturunan Cina itu.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Jangan ngomong sembarangan!" Yifan menyangkal cepat.

"Sama, aku juga tidak mengerti pembicaraanmu." Chanyeol ikut berkilah.

Namun mata bulatnya itu masih memandang sosok Baekhyun yang sedang makan siang bersama sahabatnya Kim Jongin dan pacarnya Kim Taeyeon. Agak sedikit sebal melihat gerak-gerik perempuan itu yang sama sekali tidak menaruh hormat pada Baekhyun. Wanita itu bahkan lebih hormat kepada Jongin yang hanya merupakan teman sekelasnya ketimbang pacarnya sendiri padahal mereka sama-sama alpha.

Tapi Chanyeol merasa lebih aneh lagi pada dirinya yang memperhatikan Baekhyun dari jauh, namun bersikap sombong jika berada di depan Baekhyun.

"Omong-omong di mana Sehun?" Ucap Chanyeol sebelum menggigit burger miliknya.

"Kelasnya selesai bersamaan dengan kelas kita. Tap dia bilang ada urusan sebentar." Jawab Yifan sambil memandang ponselnya.

"Ck. Anak itu akhir-akhir ini suka menghilang. Mentang-mentang kelas yang diambil berbeda." Chanyeol mendecih kemudian menggigit burgernya lagi.

"Mungkin dia sudah punya pacar?" tanya Yifan.

"Sehun? Pacaran? Pfft.." cibir Chanyeol. "Dia itu tidak tertarik pada wanita."

"Sama sepertimu, hahaha." Yifan tergelak.

"Diam kau pecinta wanita yang lebih tua!" Chanyeol memaki.

"Hey, aku dan Bingbing jie sudah lama putus."

"Ya, dan sekarang kau menjadi gay dan naksir dengan ketua bem itu."

"Siapa yang naksir ketua bem?" suara Sehun mendadak muncul di antara Chanyeol dan Yifan yang masih berdebat.

"Yifan/Tidak ada." teriak Chanyeol dan Yifan di saat yang bersamaan.

Dahi Sehun berkerut mendengarnya namun dia hanya menghela napas dan menaruh tasnya di kursi samping Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memesan makanan dulu." Ujar Sehun kemudian pergi ke salah satu kios makanan di kantin itu.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Yifan.

"Entah."

Chanyeol menghabiskan burger miliknya dan kembali melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya. Memperhatikan Byun Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun menganggapnya seperti musuh, padahal sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya ingin berteman dengannya. Mungkin karena caranya untuk mendekati alpha itu tidak bisa dibilang seperti mencoba untuk berteman tapi lebih ke mencari musuh. Jika sudah berdekatan entah kenapa tatapannya malah jadi sinis dan bukan kata-kata sopan yang dilontarkannya melainkan kata-kata sinis.

Belum lagi pendirian mereka yang begitu berbeda terhadap pembagian kasta alpha, beta dan omega. Chanyeol hanya ingin menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa mereka itu kasta superior sementara Baekhyun selalu menganggap dirinya setara dengan omega. Hal ini sedikit banyak membuat Chanyeol frustasi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Dia memperhatikanmu lagi." ucap Jongin.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Park Chanyeol. Dia suka memperhatikanmu saat kau tidak sadar, kau tahu?" ucap Jongin lagi.

"Dan kau tahu karena...?" Baekhyun mendengus.

"Karena tidak sepertimu aku ini pintar dengan hal seperti ini."

"Yak, maksudmu aku bodoh?" Baekhyun mengumpat.

"Ucapanmu. Bukan ucapanku." Jongin mengendikkan bahunya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Sialan!"

"Kenapa Park Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun?" Taeyeon bertanya. Raut wajahnya agak khawatir.

"Mana aku tahu. Kau tanyakan pada tiang berjalan itu." Baekhyun bahkan langsung menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" Desis Taeyeon panik.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Jangan terlalu mencolok." Jawab Taeyeon.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau jaga jarak dengannya untuk sementara. Jika dia berargumen denganmu, tidak usah diladeni. Jangan memancingnya, ingat apa kata ibumu." Ucap Taeyeon.

Baekhyun nampak tidak senang, namun pada akhirnya hanya menganggukkan kepala. Toh, bagus juga ide jaga jarak dari Chanyeol. Sebab Chanyeol hanya membuatnya sakit kepala dengan segala kesombongan dan kearogansiannya.

"Semua ini juga demi dirimu, Baekhyun."

"Aku mengerti, Tae."

Baekhyun mengaduk makanan di depannya dengan tidak semangat. Nafsu makannya hilang entah ke mana.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kelas siang mereka dimulai dan Professor Kim langsung memberitahukan bahwa untuk bisa lulus dari kelas ini, mereka harus bekerja dalam group dan mengerjakan proyek yang diberikan dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan.

"Saya rasa tidak ada salahnya jika 3 bulan terakhir ini kita habiskan dengan sebuah proyek bukan?" ujar Professor Kim.

"Wah, saya rasa itu salah sekali, Prof!" Seru salah satu mahasiswa di kelas itu yang langsung disambut gelak tawa. Baekhyun bahkan ikut terkekeh mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ada masalah sama sekali dengan mengerjakan proyek. Toh, hal itu merupakan bagian dari kewajiban mereka sebagai siswa dan kesempatan mereka untuk berkembang.

"Diam, diam. Saya mohon ketenangan kalian." ujar Professor itu sambil memukul meja. Dan seketika kelas itu langsung diam.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan berpikir bahwa seandainya professor ini seorang beta, mungkin tidak akan ada yang peduli.

"Proyek yang akan saya berikan ini cukup mudah. Dan karena saya sedang berbaik hati, kalian boleh mengerjakan proyek ini dalam group yang beranggotakan dua orang—"

Suara teriakan _YESSSSS_ pun bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan kelas.

"—yang dipilih oleh saya."

Suara kecewa dan protes pun kembali bergema di ruangan kelas.

"Jangan dong, Prof!"

"Kalau sekelompok dengan orang malas bagaimana?"

"Biarkan kami memilih sendiri, Prof!"

"Tidaakkk."

"Prof, please. Jangan setega ini pada kami!"

Seru-seruan seperti itu terus menggema sampai akhirnya Professor Kim harus memukul meja kembali.

"Diam atau proyeknya saya tambah menjadi dua proyek dengan tenggat waktu yang sama!"

Dan seketika suasana kelas pun diam lagi. Baekhyun mengerutkan jidatnya, pupus sudah harapannya untuk kesekelompok dengan Jongin. Dia tahu dia tidak akan mungkin sekelompok dengan Taeyeon karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi omega untuk digabungkan dengan omega lain.

Grup campuran antara alpha dan beta maupun beta dan omega masih cukup umum namun tidak untuk alpha dan omega, sebab ditakutkan omega merasa terlalu terintimidasi oleh alpha dan tak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

"Sial, padahal aku sudah berpikir akan satu grup denganmu." bisik Baekhyun.

"Sama. Jika aku mendapatkan siswa malas sebagai teman grupku mending aku buat sendiri saja tugasnya." dengus Jongin.

"Temanya bebas, hanya saja proyek yang kalian buat harus bisa digunakan oleh anak-anak sekalipun. Sesuatu yang simple. Lihat betapa proyek ini sudah sangat saya mudahkan demi kalian?" ujar Professor Kim.

"Akan lebih mudah lagi kalau kami juga bisa memilih teman grup kami, Prof!" ujar salah satu mahasiswa.

"Tapi di mana serunya? Kalian ini baru semester satu bukan? Harusnya kalian bisa menambah teman lebih banyak. Percayalah teman itu akan berguna kelak jika kalian lulus nanti."

Banyak yang memutar bola matanya mendengar hal ini. Berguna tentu jika 'teman' itu memiliki jabatan kelak.

"Baiklah, saya akan mulai membagi kelompoknya."

Professor tersebut mulai menyebutkan satu persatu nama para mahasiswanya menurut urutan absen untuk partner pertama dan menyebutkan nama lain secara random untuk partner kedua kemudian memberi tanda di samping nama mereka di kertas absen itu agar tidak memilih nama yang sama kedua kalinya dan agar dia tahu kelompok yang dipilihnya dan kedua siswa itu tidak seenaknya mengganti partner proyek mereka.

"Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin."

"Siapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Do apa aku tidak mendengarnya jelas." jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Maaf Prof, saya kurang jelas mendengarnya. Siapa partner saya? Saya Kim Jongin." ujar Jongin sambil berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Nama partnermu Do Kyungsoo." jawab Professor Kim.

"Anaknya yang mana, Prof?" tanya Jongin.

"Do Kyungsoo mohon berdiri. Lihat? Inilah maksud saya mengacak kalian. Kalian sudah 3 bulan sekelas tapi belum saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil berdiri dari jajaran kursi untuk beta. Kulitnya cukup putih, matanya bulat seperti burung hantu mengenakan kaca mata dan bibirnya agak tebal. Pemuda itu nampak seperti pemuda yang pendiam.

"Saya Do Kyungsoo, Prof." Ucap pemuda itu pelan.

"Sudah tahu yang mana namanya Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin?" tanya Professor Kim setengah meledek. Beberapa murid nampak cekikikan.

"Sudah tahu, Prof." Jongin menjawab asal kemudian duduk ke kursinya kembali.

"Luar biasa, aku baru sadar di kelas kita ada anak seperti itu." bisik Jongin pada Baekhyun.

"Paling tidak dia nampak seperti anak pintar, Jongin. Hahaha.." ledek Baekhyun.

"Jangan menertawakanku. Kita lihat saja siapa partnermu nan—" Jongin belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika Professor Han kembali berseru.

"Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol!"

"—ti. HAHAHA!" Jongin langsung tergelak mendengarkan ucapan professornya.

Mata Baekhyun sukses membulat lebar. Demi apa, nampaknya Tuhan tidak pernah sayang padanya. Cobaan demi cobaan menimpanya beruntun namun bisa dia lewati. Dan sekarang, apa ini? 3 bulan melakukan proyek bersama Park Chanyeol? Alpha sombong itu?

Sementara itu Park Chanyeol menoleh dari kursinya dan melempar seringai penuh kemenangan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" _Hey, partner!"_

Baekhyun hanya menaikkan jari tengahnya sebagai balasan sementara Jongin menepuk-nepuk pundaknya setelah menyelesaikan tawanya.

Di barisan belakang Taeyeon menatap khawatir sosok Baekhyun sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

 _Sungguh, yang benar saja ini._

Baekhyun membenci hidupnya.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: terima kasihhh atas responnya. Para readers sungguh membuat saya terharu. Kalian yang terbaik. Sungguh. Baca terus ya, semoga saya tidak mengecewakan. :)

Enjoy~~


End file.
